Field
This disclosure relates generally to coherent mesh interconnect networks, and more specifically, to a multiple request notification network for global ordering in a coherent mesh interconnect.
Related Art
Certain computing fabrics may take the form of a plurality of interconnected nodes. A node may include a processor, processing core, memory management unit, peripheral management unit, or some other component that may generate or receive a request for data stored in a memory location. In some configurations, the interconnected nodes may also take advantage of a shared memory (or collection of memories). In order to ensure that the data stored in the shared memory remains coherent, systems and methods may be needed to manage the order by which memory requests are processed by a node.